Simple Little Pleasures
by Tricycle
Summary: Omi gets tired of Aya's cold attitude toward him, so he breaks up with him and goes to Ken for comfort. AyaxOmi, KenxOmi, YohjixKen
1. Default Chapter

Simple Little Pleasures

Chapter 1

By Julie

Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. Heck, I can't even pronounce half the names in Weiss Kreuz =).

Warnings: yaoi and a bit of OOC

Pairings: AyaxOmi, KenxOmi, YohjixKen

~.~

Omi loved it when Aya was snuggly. It would usually be during that blissful part of a mission-free evening, right before bed, when there was absolutely nothing important to do. The brunet would be found lying on the couch reading a book or something, when without warning Aya would aim a flying tackle at the smaller boy. Then the redhead would tighten his arms around Omi's waist, pressing his cheek against the boy's chest, and the two would cuddle until one of them fell asleep. The other one would have to spend the night on the couch as well, but neither seemed to mind. On a side note, Yohji or Ken would usually be kind enough to turn off the lights for them. Aww.

Surprisingly, the first to fall asleep was usually Aya. While being tickled by the mahogany tresses, Omi would breathe in the soft rose scent of the swordsman's hair. Aya looked really peaceful when asleep; he really was adorably cute if he'd let himself more often...

"Move," a voice behind him growled.

However, today was not one of those days.

Omi sidestepped and Aya walked past him with a huge plant. "Jesus, Omi, when someone is behind you holding a gigantic rosebush..."

The blue-eyed boy tried to keep down a sigh. Obviously Aya was in one of his bad moods...actually, he hadn't expected much. Aya was this way and would always be this way. When they had first gotten together, though, the two had shared some really sweet moments, but now those moments were becoming fewer and fewer as Aya became more and more of a jackass due to some unknown personal issues.

"Where are those two jackasses?" Aya muttered as he set the roses down. He started pruning them as if he were trying to beat them up.

Omi glanced up. "Saa, Aya-kun," he reproved mildly. He couldn't call Aya by his given name, Ran, after being so used to the sweet feminine sound of the other one. It would be like calling himself Cheesy Noodle. "That thing will be confetti by the time you're done..."

The taller assassin said nothing, just continued hacking at the roses until Omi closed his own hand over Aya's paler one. Guiding his hand to a deep red flower on the left, the boy snipped off the long stem of a partially bloomed rose.

Aya shrugged off Omi's hand in an irritated way. "I can cut them by myself."

Omi began plucking the thorns off the elegant flower. He contemplated whether or not to ask Aya what was wrong, as the redhead seemed to be more cold and aloof than usual.

"Aya, what's wrong?"

Snip, snip, cut. Flat monotone. "Nothing."

Nothing. The second greatest one-word lie there is.

Omi finished removing the thorns and decided to push it. "Are you SURE? It doesn't seem like nothing."

"I'm fine. Go see what Ken is doing."

Fine. The greatest one-word lie there is.

Omi didn't tell him that he was there to listen to his problems. He had gone through this routine enough times to know that Aya didn't care.

Instead, Omi remarked as he started toward the stairs, "The shop closes in five minutes, Aya, so I'm not going to make him come down."

Omi dropped the beautiful rose in the trash.

He walked up the wooden steps and headed towards Ken's room. Why did Aya have to be so cold and distant all the time? It was almost as if they had never gotten together, had never confessed to one another that night. Aya knew that Omi was there to listen to him, so why didn't he tell him anything? It was like Omi had no place in Aya's life, or worse, that he wasn't worthy enough for Aya's problems.

The seventeen-year old paused to knock on the wooden white door in front of him.

"Kenn~~n!" He called. "You in there?"

No one answered him. It wasn't unusual for Ken to go out on his own without telling anyone, although he rarely did this during business hours. So Omi opened the door just to check.

Ken was there all right, lying face-up on the bed, hands clasped behind his head. His eyes were closed and his ears covered by earphones attached to the CD Player sitting on the pillow beside him. His lips were slightly curled into a smile, mouthing the lyrics to whatever rock song he was listening to.

Well, it seemed like Ken was perfectly fine and not lying facedown in a ditch somewhere. Omi was ready to head back down and help Aya close the shop. But something...something about how content Ken looked, how relaxed and happy he seemed to be with such a simple little pleasure, that Omi felt compelled to sneak up on him and tickle him in the ribs.

Which he did.

Ken choked with surprise, jumped, and screamed--who knew that he was so ticklish? Omi giggled like a silly little girl and the taller boy noticed him for the first time.

Ken grinned and lifted one earphone. "Hey, Omi," he greeted. His big teal eyes widened to impressive proportions as he stared past the other boy. "Wha-What's that behind you?!"

...and Omi actually fell for it, the great-grandpa of the oldest trick in the book. Seizing this opportunity, Ken lunged forward and tickled Omi mercilessly. The younger boy shrieked with laughter, squirming around and falling facedown on the bed as Ken continued his attacks.

"Truce! Truce!!" Omi yelled as he tried to wriggle away unsuccessfully. Ken's hands finally settled down.

Ken switched off his CD Player and raised an eyebrow, a victory smirk on his face. "Mmmhmm...so what didja need? Surely you didn't come just to have a tickle fight."

Little Bombay flopped back down on the rumpled covers. "Nothing...just wanted to see what you were doing." He paused for a second as he remembered Aya. "Well, actually..."

Omi hesitated. Although having only known him for about a year or two, he felt that he could tell Ken anything. In Weiss, Ken was closest in age to Omi, and he was his best friend and the best friend he ever had. But he wasn't sure whether or not to tell him about Aya. Their relationship was no secret to Ken, but Omi didn't know how to phrase his thoughts. What would the soccer player think? Knowing Ken, he wouldn't make fun of him or anything, but Omi was worried that the other boy would think his fears were childish or stupid.

"Well?" Ken prodded.

"It's about Aya..."

Ken hesitated. Although having only known him for about a year or two, he felt that there were no secrets between Omi and himself. Omi was his best friend and the best friend he ever had.

The night Ken had killed Kase, when the four assassins got back home, Ken headed straight for the bathroom. He proceeded to lock himself in it for several hours, scrubbing his hands, trying to wash off the bloodstains that weren't there. Eventually, Omi got worried and picked the lock, finding Ken with tears drying on his cheeks and hands scalded under the burning hot water. It had been turned to the highest setting. 

Omi seized him and demanded for him to STOP. Then, he led Ken to the couch in the living room, held him tight, and let Ken cry into his shoulder until the older boy finally fell asleep at two in the morning.

But Ken wasn't sure if he could help Omi. He wasn't good at giving advice; his solution to everything being "go and beat the hell out of that guy."

But he could listen. So he listened.

"Well, he's been really cold to me lately," Omi said softly, "he's...he doesn't seem to want to talk to me and sometimes he just ignores me completely, like I'm a burden or something." 

He raised his big blue eyes to Ken's, wanting, needing, an answer, no matter what it was. "What did I do wrong?"

Ken swallowed. Shit, he was in a real bad position here. "Uh..." he said slowly, choosing his words carefully, "he just found out...well, your background...a few days ago--" Ken knew all about Omi's past, as Omi knew about his, "--so maybe he doesn't know what to say. You know Aya. But it'll pass!!" He added hastily. 

I suck, he thought to himself.

"But I don't like this. It's not my fault," Omi whispered. "I love him so much, I don't know what to do..."

Ken rubbed his temples. You do too know what to do! A voice inside him screamed. Get rid of him if he's hurting you so badly!!

"...Look, Omi," he said finally. "I know it's not your fault. Aya knows it's not your fault, but he's so full of conflicting emotions right now, love for his sister and love for you. He knows he'll probably-- subconsciously--be an ass now that he knows you're a Takatori. He doesn't want to be an ass. So he's trying to put some distance between you two, so you won't be hurt if he treats you badly later on. He just doesn't want to see you hurt, Omi."

"But he IS hurting me. I don't think he even cares about me anymore."

Ken took a breath. "Sweetie, he DOES care about you. That's why he doesn't want to hurt you. But he's doing it the wrong way." he gave Omi his bashful smile. "Let's change subjects 'cause if you keep talking about how badly Aya is treating you, I'm going to lose it and go beat him up."

Omi laughed, feeling considerably better. He knew Ken wouldn't do that. The four assassins of Weiss were very close, bonded together by friendship as well as guilt. They wouldn't hurt each other for the world, however cheesy that sounded.

"Hey," Omi caught a glance of something tacked to the wall. It was a neon green and white striped sock, patterned with bananas and monkeys running to the bananas. There were teeny blue pom-poms and ruffles stitched here and there. It was weird. And so brightly colored it could make you blind. 

"Isn't that the sock I gave you for Christmas?"

Ken looked up as well. The corners of his lips twitched. "Yeah..." He grinned happily. "Want some Pocky?"

He jumped up and rummaged around in one of his drawers, unearthing a huge stash of the chocolate-covered biscuit sticks. It was under his underwear. He tossed a pack to Omi.

"AACK!!" Omi shrieked as he fell backwards trying to catch it. Although he posessed many tremendous talents, catching things was not one of them. Omi opened the pack and started munching happily as Ken did the same beside him.

"Why was it under your underwear?" Omi inquired, halfway through a white chocolate and strawberry swirly stick.

Ken swallowed. "So Yohji won't steal it. He likes digging through my stuff, but he won't touch my underwear." He grinned.

Omi made a mental note of the location. "Nice..."

Ken turned his head to look at the blond boy. Omi looked truly content and happy, munching away at the crunchy Pocky. The older assassin felt a smile touch his lips, thinking about how cute it was that Omi could be so happy with such a simple little pleasure.

Omi finished and threw the empty bag at Ken's head. "Thanks for everything, Ken!" he called cheerfully as he stood up to leave. "You've made me feel so much better!! Bye!"

Ken stared at Omi's back as he bounced away, slightly confused. He had helped? He felt all he did was sit there and be stupid.

~.~

Omi headed back downstairs to help Aya close the shop...and was knocked off his feet by fangirl screams.

"AYA-SAAAANNN!!!!" They squealed. Then the place erupted into random chatter. "Blah blah blah!! Blah! Squeal! Blah blah blah!!!"

"Go away!" Aya yelled. "We're closed! Come back tomorrow!!" His face visibly paled as he realized what he had just said...

The shrieks nearly made Omi deaf.

"He asked me to come back! Did you hear that?!"

"He was talking to me, you bitch!"

"No, me!"

"Me!!"

"ME!!!"

"He's alone let's get him girls!!"

"Looook!!" Someone squealed as she saw Omi laughing.

More screams. "OMIIIII-KUUUUNNNNN!!!"

Omi jumped, calmed down, them pushed through the crowd to where Aya was. "Persistent today, aren't we?" he murmured into the redhead's ear.

Aya ignored him.

Omi sighed, then screamed as a group of schoolgirls tried to grope him.

Thinking fast, the caramel-haired boy reached into Aya's apron pocket, pulling out an off-white washcloth. He wadded it up and threw it as far as he could. It landed in a tree in the park across the street. Omi had enough time to yell, "Ken plays with it Yohji sleeps with it Aya chews on it but it's my washrag!!!" before he got drowned in screams as the girls pushed at one another trying to run out the door do get at the cloth. A mini-stampede ensued.

Omi quickly slammed the door shut and clicked the lock as the remaining fangirls flew out, leaving a trail of smoke behind them.

The marksman wiped his brow. "And THAT'S why there's four of us and not just one..."

He raised an eyebrow at Aya. "They seemed to really want you, Aya," Omi purred as he sidled up to his elegant co-worker. "Not that I don't see why..." he pressed his lips against the swordsman's neck.

Aya pushed Omi away and walked to the other side of the store to sweep up wilted freesia petals.

Omi bit his lip hard, keeping the tears at bay. Why did Aya have to be like this?

~.~

Later that night...

Omi and Ken sat in front of the TV, rotting their brains out with PS2 as Aya sliced strawberries in the kitchen for dinner. Aya always had a habit of making dessert first.

The front door creaked open and the sound of pouring rain was heard before it was slammed shut. A drenched Yohji came in carrying some take-out boxes.

"I'm baaaaaack~~~!!" he announced to the world.

No one answered him. He might as well have sneezed.

"Mou, you're all so mean to me," he pouted. "I brought food, by the way."

"Yohji-kun! You're back!!"

"Is it Italian?"

The blond set the boxes on the kitchen table and ran to glomp the couch in the living room. He watched Omi and Ken for a minute before pointing at the screen. "She's hot."

"AAaack!!" Ken yelled as said hot girl sliced through his character. He set his controller down and stretched. "You're too good, Omi," he complained.

Yohji gaped. "That was YOU?"

Omi switched off the PS2. "Yeah."

"Duuude...that's so _wrong_."

"She's good."

Omi turned around to look at Yohji. "So, how'd the date go?" he asked. "You seeing her again?"

The taller man blinked. "What makes you think I was on a date?"

"Because you were."

"Ah, well." Yohji tugged at a lock of wet hair. "I wouldn't call it a date. She dumped me after 10 minutes."

"Oh..." Omi patted Yohji's jacket sleeve sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Ken's eyes widened. "YOU got DUMPED??! Oh my GAWD!!" He covered his mouth in horror. "I'll be waiting for the apocalypse right here." He went to stand in front of a wall, staring at it.

Yohji shrugged. "I didn't mind. She was a slut."

Ken got tired of waiting for the apocalypse and went into the kitchen to unpack the dinner. His voice floated from the kitchen, "I thought you liked sluts..."

Yohji blinked owlishly, then realizing that Ken couldn't see him, he called, "What makes you think that?"

"Don't you?"

"No. No guy likes a slut. They hang all over you and play with your feelings."

"Dinner's ready!" Ken yelled. "Jesus, you didn't have to buy so much, Yohji..."

The four boys of Weiss sat down to have dinner at the rectangular wooden table. Yohji sat across from Ken, Omi across from Aya. It was where they always sat. It was the LAW.

The beginning of the dinner was actually spent in silence, save the thoughtful chewing of the guys. Omi speared some spaghetti and began to panic. Weiss dinners were NEVER spent in silence. It was the LAW. Yohji would be talking animatedly about his date or some cute girl he met during business, Ken would be talking about the 5-year old kid that almost beat him at soccer that afternoon, Omi would be laughing, Ken and Omi would make fun of Yohji's choice of outfit that day, Yohji would defend himself, and Aya would...well, Aya would be Aya. Silent.

Omi broke the silence by saying, "So where did you go the rest of the day, Yohji?"

Yohji swallowed some Fettuccini Alfredo and said, "I walked around in the park until it started raining. Didn't feel like working." he coughed loudly as he realized he had said that out loud and looked at Aya, but the redhead didn't seem to notice or care. The green-eyed man continued, "And there were all these high school girls screaming and catfighting trying to get at something in a tree. Dude, they were BITCHING. It was funny!!"

Omi choked on something and took a big drink of water. Aya made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. 

Yohji raised an eyebrow at the amethyst-eyed assassin. "Aya, did you just LAUGH?" He sounded amazed.

"No."

"It talks!!" Yohji exclaimed. He began poking Aya, the redhead looking more annoyed by the minute. "Can you say anything else? Something multisyllabic?"

"Yes."

Yohji covered his forehead in a dramatic mock-faint. Aya went to get the dessert out of the fridge and set them on the table. The four began munching happily on the sweet, juicy red strawberries.

"Yohji..." Ken spoke up. "Where did you get that shirt? Did you rip it off some little girl?"

The blond in question leaned back and spread his arms, a totally quizzical and innocent expression on his face. "Who? Meee?" 

He was wearing a teeny red tank top, waaay too small for him. It didn't cover his stomach, and it had the word "HOT" written across it in glittery pink letters.

"Yes, you," Ken continued. Referring to Yohji's scarf, he commented, "Leopard print really doesn't go well with that shirt, hunny."

Yohji threw a strawberry at Ken's head.

"You might want to change, Yohji-kun," Omi spoke up. He got up, threw his paper plates away, and started to walk to the living room. "You're soaking wet; we don't want you to catch a cold."

A grin spread across the oldest man's face. "What? You afraid I'll give it to you?" Without warning, he leapt up and tackled the smaller boy, pinning him to the ground. "Ooh, I'll CONTAMINATE you, little Omi-chaaaaan..." he started tickling the blond boy.

Omi easily wriggled out from under Yohji. "I'll be looking up stuff on Schwarz~," he called before disappearing up the stairs.

Aya sat there deep in thought, finishing his strawberry. He didn't notice that while Omi was usually the one that tried to make him talk during dinner, he hadn't said a word to him tonight.

~.~

End Chapter 1

Um...my first Weiss fic... ^.^ I hope it was interesting enough to hold your attention. Thanks for reading!! The next chapter will be more interesting, I hope. 

Hmm, so few people write AyaxOmi and OmixKen...must add to the teeny fandom!! *waves banner around*

6/21/03


	2. Chapter 2

Simple Little Pleasures

Chapter 2

By Julie

Disclaimer: I must have the worst cold in the history of colds...

Warning: quasi-spoilers on Omi's past, spoilers on book 3 of Yami no Matsuei

Notes: First of all, I am so, so sorry for not posting earlier!! I had this chappie all done and was planning to upload it on July 4 (Aya's birthday) but due to several summer camps and activities I was away from a computer for four weeks. And on top of that, one of my betas didn't reply to me for weeks, and I didn't have the heart to rush her because I knew she was busy. Just wanted to let you all know that I am NOT one of those authors that don't post for months. Thank you.

Thank you Raven-san and Chiki-chan for being my betas! *bows* Couldn't have done it without you.

~.~

The panda mooed.

"Get these damned pay phones off the boat!!" Aya yelled, running around kicking pay phones off the ship.

Omi ran downstairs to the pigpen. "Ken!" he shouted. "The ship's sinking!"

The blond was confronted by a potted plant, which held out a banana toward him. "Not now," he said impatiently. "Ken!"

Ken turned to look at Omi. "Just a minute, I'm watching Looney Toons."

Omi saw something moving up behind the soccer player. "Ken! The Grim Reaper!"

The hooded figure raised his scythe and slashed the TV, causing the Looney Toons to all turn evil and began running out the screen to chase Ken and Omi. They tore up the stairs, but Bugs Bunny was closing in on them--

Suddenly, He was tied to a pole in a basement. A dark basement. A scary basement. He blinked and looked around. And who were all these guys? 

A big, bulky man was speaking into a cell phone, looking very pleased with himself. "It'll be 500,000 yen to get the kid back," He said as he smiled politely, "We haven't done anything to him, we haven't even played with him yet...but he is kind of cute."

The voice on the other end responded, not in the indistinct muttering sound of phone talk, but Aya's voice, loud and clear. "No. He's not worth that much."

Then, Aya hung up. The sound echoed emptily around the room...the click was so loud, it might as well have been a bomb dropping.

Shoving the cell phone back in his pocket, the man turned to the shivering little boy tied to the pole.

"Well," he sneered, starting toward Omi as his two buddies did the same with hungry looks in their eyes. "He didn't want you." The leader pressed himself against the boy, biting the pretty white skin of his neck. "A disappointment, but not too much-"

No, Omi mentally screamed as large hands roughly tore apart his clothing. NO--

Omi fell out of his bed.

He pressed a shaking against his forehead, tears flowing freely down his face. The young assassin wiped his cheeks quickly and cursed himself. "How pathetic can you get?! Stop crying! It was a dream...just a dream..."

Untangling himself from the sheets, the boy glanced at the clock. Three AM. Great. Just great.

Omi climbed up to his bed, closed his eyes, and tried to go back to sleep. Of course, since he was a light sleeper and had hit the ground rather hard when he fell, he was now wide awake. Damn.

Sighing and getting up, the 17-year old rubbed his eyes. 'Maybe a snack can help me sleep', he thought as he padded down the hall to the stairs. 

Yeah, right.

Shut up.

You're the one talking to yourself.

Omi opened the fridge as a happy blast of cold air greeted him. Finding nothing good, he decided to pour himself a glass of water.

The blue-eyed boy sipped lazily at the liquid, the cold biting his tongue. It felt good...he hated hot nights.

Then he noticed, for the first time, a flash of red hair by the wall. It was Aya sitting on the windowsill, staring off to the side, two fingers resting lightly on his lips. He looked contemplative. And shirtless.

"Hey, Aya."

The gorgeous redhead's eyes slid to rest on Omi, then back again. "Mm."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Mm."

"Something wrong?"

"Mm."

"There are better places to sit on, you know."

"Mm."

"Doesn't your ass hurt?"

"Mm."

"I drugged a monkey."

"Mm."

Omi chuckled as Aya got up to move to the couch. "Ass starting to hurt? How long have you been sitting there?"

"A long time."

"Yeah." Omi sat down beside Aya. He tentatively rested his head on the redhead's lap, then relaxed as the latter combed his fingers absently through his honey-blond hair. The boy closed his eyes, deeply breathing in the faint rose scene of the swordsman. He started drifting off the sleep as Aya did the same beside him.

Now this was more like it...

~.~

Omi woke up the next morning at 6:30. He was disappointed to find that Aya was gone, but that disappointment was soon revoked as he saw the redhead outside sword training. Omi watched Aya for a while. The swordsman's movements were liquid and smooth, the katana a flowing silver ribbon.

Plus, he was still shirtless. His skin shone with a light sheen of sweat. 

Omi licked his lips.

The rest of the day was a normal business day, with everything that came with the assassin-owned flower shop: customers, fangirls, flowers, squeals, etc etc.

Finally, it was closing time. It was Omi's turn to sweep the store, Ken and Aya carried certain plants to the sunroom, and Yohji got rid of the girls.

"Sorry, girls!" the blond called. "We're closed now, but there'll be plenty of us sexy bishounen to go around on, uh-" it was Saturday- "Monday! Especially Yohji!" he added with a wink. he raised his broom high in the air and bowed deeply with a flourish. "Till then. Sa-yooo-naaraa!!"

And the girls left. They actually left.

Ken blinked. "DAMN, Yohji."

The green-eyed florist bowed.

"You are SUCH a pimp."

"Thank you, I try..."

Turning around, Yohji caught several flashes of red and socks. "Heeey there, you--AAAAAUUGH!!!" he fell to the ground, a shoe-shaped imprint on his face.

"Weiss, mission." Manx clanked past Yohji in her steel-toed combat boots, heading to the briefing room.

Once Manx and all four members of Weiss were in the dimly lit mission room, the red-clad secretary switched on the briefing screen. Persia's ominous-looking silhouette appeared. "Sup, foo."

Everyone stared.

Persia coughed. "Um, yes, I've been watching too much Cradle 2." he immediately turned serious again. "Weiss, your target today is a man named Kakyouin Takeshi (1)."

Several shots of a gray-streaked brunet man, in his late 40s perhaps, popped up on the screen. He was wearing glasses and a suit and looked rather respectable. "On the surface, Kakyouin is running a very large cruising agency, but it is actually a cover for the center of an organ smuggling ring."

Fuzzy photos appeared of children hung from ceilings with ropes around their necks. Their mouths were sewn shut with thick string, their arms and legs cut off.

"Their mouths were sewn shut to prevent them from screaming, and their appendages removed so they could not run away," Persia continued. "All the children were from poor families. Their parents sold them to the Kakyouin Industries for very small amounts of money. In order to always supply fresh internal organs, lost ones were replaced by artificial means. They were forced to survive." 

Persia's face darkened. "Kakyouin can be distinguished by two small scars near his left ear." The screen zoomed in on a black-and-white photo of the target's profile. "White hunters of the night, deny these dark beasts their tomorrows!" The screen flickered off. (2)

Manx placed a thick manila folder on the coffee table. "This contains more information on Kakyouin Takeshi and the Kakyouin Industries, as well as some maps of the headquarters. You're going to need them, as the place is pretty big. The mission is tonight at 12 o' clock AM since Kakyouin does a check on the organs on Saturday nights. Good luck, Weiss." And with that, she left.

Yohji huffed. "She knows perfectly well that I don't believe in luck! Who's she kidding?"

"Uh-huh..." Ken drawled, "I'm sure she knows, considering that she never even wants to talk to you."0

"Yup! She's playing hard to get!" Yohji grinned.

"You're so full of yourself."

"Aw, don't be so mean, Kenken."

"Pimp."

"Jock."

Omi cut in. "So, what do you think of the target?"

Yohji gave a tiny humorless smile. "It's evil. Pure evil. What kind of bastard would trade human lives for money?"

Aya coughed.

"Oh, right. Us."

They sat in silence for a minute.

"Oh, don't start angsting!" Omi moaned. "We're getting rid of evil criminals, he's killing off innocent little kids. It's seven, we have 5 hours to make a plan. Let's go."

He looked through the contents of the folder. "...Kay, it looks like the Kakyouin Industries are made up of four skyscrapers arranged in a square. Oh..." his heart sank. How the hell were they supposed to comb through four towers to look for this one guy? Kakyouin would be long gone before they were even halfway through. Then he read some of the small print, and his spirits lifted.

"Okay, each of the buildings has a secret extension from the basement. That's where the organs are hidden; Kakyouin's bound to be in one of them. I can probably hack through the security system of those rooms, so..." A plan formulated in his mind. It was the simplest of the simple, but it would work. His three teammates looked over his shoulders as Omi began marking on the maps with a red pencil. "Right, here's what you do..."

Four hours later...

The four spiffy assassins, all spiffily clad in their spiffy assassin gear and ready to kill, oh boy, piled into Aya's spiffy car.

Omi handed Aya a crudely drawn map. He pointed to random spots on the paper. "It'll take a little less than an hour to get there, just go straight, turn here, turn here, and park behind this building."

Aya nodded and stepped on the pedal. After a while, they were out of town and on a long, lonely stretch of road, with only the car headlights to light the way.

"Sooo..." Yohji piped up. "Have you noticed it always ends up with Omi thinking up the entire plan?"

"Because he's the smartest," Ken said.

"That's true," the oldest assassin replied, "Kay, so I'm the pimp, you're the jock, and Omi's the genius."

"He's a nerd, not a genius."

"Shut UP, Ken. You're going to make me cry." Omi punched the brunet's shoulder.

"Okay, okay, so what's Aya?"

Aya gave them all a DeathGlare® in the rearview mirror, daring them to give him one of those stupid nicknames. 

"Oh, good idea!" Yohji exclaimed. "Aya's the Lone Psycho who Sits in the Corner and Glares at People!"

"Nah, too long."

"What about Goth? I mean, he's all pale and he's wearing black..."

"We're all wearing black, Omi."

"Oh, yeah."

"I'm right here...haven't forgotten, have you?" Aya spoke for the first time.

"Hi, Aya."

"Hi, Aya."

"Hi, Aya."

Omi remembered something. "Hey, Ken, I've been wanting to know for a long time..." he pointed to the bright orange sweater around the soccer player's waist. "Why do you wear that? It apparently has no use."

"And the goggles, man," Yohji added.

"Don't make fun of my sexy goggles!" Ken sniffed. "By the way Omi, WHY do you wear shorts all the time? Don't you have any pants?"

"It's because he thinks he has sexy legs." Yohji, of course.

"Yeah," Omi went along, "My legs are too sexy for pants. See, I should start wearing short shorts to show more of my sexy legs, so that way when I bend over everyone behind me can see half of my ass. Imagine that! I can be a boywhore!"

"That still doesn't explain the shorts."

"That still doesn't explain the goggles."

"That still doesn't explain Yohji's midriff."

"That still doesn't explain Aya's..." Omi paused. "What DOES Aya wear under his coat?"

Everyone turned to look at Aya. He suddenly felt very nervous, getting the insane idea they they were going to try to strip him down. When he was driving, no less.

Yohji remembered. "Aya wears this shirt that shows his sexy arms. Aya's got sexy arms, Omi's got sexy legs, I've got a sexy midriff, Ken's got sexy...........goggles?"

Omi patted Ken on the head. "Don't you feel left out? You should wear more revealing clothes and be sluts like the rest of us. Aya, you drive like maniac."

"Well, I got us here."

"Oh." Ken looked out the window. "We're here."

"No duh."

They got out of the car. "See you later," Ken whispered as they split up to go to the buildings Omi had previously assigned them.

~.~

_(At Ken's building...)_

Ken stopped in front of the double doors and jiggled the handle. Locked, obviously. He withdrew a metal tool from his pocket and inserted it into the slot. Muttering under his breath, the assassin wiggled the lockpick in the way Yohji had taught him, and with a soft _click_ the door swung open. Ken stepped in quickly and flattened himself against the door, half-expecting alarms to go off. Nothing. Omi had disabled them well.

He clicked on a small flashlight and shone it around, locating a metal door with a down arrow beside it. The basement, of course. He opened the unlocked door and started down the stairs.

~.~

_(At Aya's building...)_

Aya swung open the door leading to the basement and walked down the wooden steps. He was heading down a flight of stairs in total darkness, with only a tiny flashlight to aid him. Ooh, scary. Reaching a large metal door with the word "BASEMENT" carved into it, the redheaded assassin picked the lock, then stealthily stepped in and searched around, shining the flashlight over the walls. He located a small metal panel in the wall, about a foot wide and painted white. Behind it was a glowing keypad.

Aya punched in 1-0-3-5-8-8..., after a few seconds, the screen blinked and cleared, then "ACCESS GRANTED" flashed in red letters across the black rectangle. The wall slid partially open and Aya stepped into the hidden room...

~.~

_(At Omi's building...)_

Omi bit his lip and typed in 1-0-3-5-8-8 on the number pad. Since the company was rich and could afford things like those cool lights that go on when you enter the room, the room automatically illuminated upon his arrival.

"Oh, my God," Omi gasped.

He was in a room consisting of three operating tables, shelves upon shelves of organs in jars, and...three children, each no more than 11 years old, who hung from the ceiling. 

A scraggly black-haired girl on the left tried to move her mouth.

Omi walked up to her. The others' lips were sewn shut with string, but this one's apparently weren't.

"What?" he whispered.

Kill...me...she mouthed.

The blond felt tears well up in his eyes. She was too young, much too young to be saying something like this...but he saw the hurt and hopelessness in the children's eyes, and knew there was no saving them. A quick, painless death would be a miracle compared to slowly starving to death, undiscovered in a secret room.

"Enjoy heaven," was the last thing they ever head, softly spoken from the lips of the youngest Weiss assassin before he instilled a deadly poisoned dart into each of their throats.

~.~

_(At Yohji's building...)_

Yohji looked around. There was nothing in his room, save three operating tables and empty shelves. Hmm, the organs must've all been shipped to the hospitals. He wondered in the hospitals knew where the organs were coming from, then concluded that they probably didn't care as long as they got the money. No Kakyouin here. He turned to leave...and tripped over a wire.

Immediately, the whole place was in an uproar.

"Shit!" Yohji cursed as alarms flashed a blinding red and began SCREE-SCREEEE-ing.

~.~

Aya swore as he heard the yells of guards outside pouring from everywhere. Apparently, if one alarm was tripped, all four buildings were affected. Tearing out of the hidden room as fast as he could, Aya was accosted by at least twenty guards in the hall, all with their guns drawn.

Aya whirled his katana around his body, using it as a shield as he ran out of there, daring any of them to come closer. The bullets wouldn't hurt him too badly; being assassins, they would obviously get shot on the job sometimes and thus all wore bulletproof vests. However, being hit by too many would slow him down. He rolled behind several boxes in the basement as said box was pumped full of holes. Running up the stairs, Aya held down a button on his headset.

"Abyssinian here, did you get Kakyouin?"

"Bombay here, no Kakyouin."

"Balinese here, no Kakyouin."

"Siberian here, no Kakyouin!" Ken panted as he sped up the stairs the same time an army of guards behind shouted curses and tried to kill him. Jesus, what kind of paranoid psycho would hire these many guards?

Four muffled curses were heard on the headset.

Ken rounded a corner and lost the guys behind him. There were a hell lot of guards, but apparently they weren't very smart. He knocked out the two black-suit clad men in front of him and knew he was trapped; they were bound to have blocked all the exits by now...

Yohji rounded up ten guards with his wire and tied them to a pole. He tore like hell up the nearest staircase, thinking, "Dammit, this is all my fault!!"

Kneeing a stray guard in the chest and knocking him out, Yohji yelled into his headset, "Balinese here! Bombay, can you disable the alarms and shut down all the lights in these buildings?!"

"Bombay here," Omi said as he darted several guards with non-lethal sleeping needles. Death of anyone other than the target meant a declination in their pay for the mission. "I don't know where the control panel is, but I'll try!!"

He rushed up the floors, taking quick glances at the maps to confirm his location. After the fifth of flights of stairs, his legs felt as if they were going to shatter into pieces if he took another step. They never used the elevators on missions for obvious reasons.

Omi ducked into a side room as several guards rushed past him.

"Where'd he go?!"

"Probably in Saionji's office. C'mon!"

"Just HOW much are they paying us for this...?"

Omi breathed a sigh of relief as their footsteps clattered away.

Taking in his surroundings, Omi reloaded his crossbow. There was a control panel with numerous buttons and small TV screens all over the place, flashing with black-and-white images. He was in the surveillance room. Jesus, this Kakyouin guy must be paranoid as hell--the dozens of cameras seemed to film every corner of all four buildings.

He ran up to the screens and swore. God, they're in trouble. His teammates were all going to get slaughtered if he didn't do something quick!

"Siberian!" he yelled. "Don't go into that room, there're too many guys in there! Abyssinian, go left, up ahead is a trap--Balinese, knock out that guy and go up the stairs, there's not as many on the fifth floor!

"How do you know all this?" Ken sounded amazed.

"I'm in the camera room."

Omi rubbed his temples. This wasn't going to help--he needed something that could get them out of here. He took another look at the screens and his heart sank. Damn, all the exits are blocked...there's no way out...

Then he remembered something he had read on one of the maps in the mission folder. It was just a tiny line of text, seemingly unimportant...but--

His heart jumped; he grinned and held down the headset button. "Bom--" he started.

Just then, the door burst open. 

In ran a middle-aged man in a dark suit, flanked by a bodyguard on each side. He took a step towards Omi, who took a step back. "Who are--why are you here??"

Omi was trapped. There was absolutely no way out. Seeing the men taking glances at his darts and crossbow, the boy knew he was going to be killed for this. He sometimes wondered how he was going to die...so this must be it...how sad. 

Then, the blond assassin noticed something. There it was--two tiny white lines next to the left ear of the older-looking guard at the door.

"Kakyouin!" he hissed as he fired a poisoned dart into the man's neck. The target fell to the ground, dead. Omi then shot thin sleeping needle into each of the other men's throats, and they slumped to the ground, mouths agape and eyes glazed. They wouldn't be kept down long, though, he had to hurry.

He then turned to the camera screens and panicked. Ken was almost completely surrounded; Aya had been shot in one arm; Yohji seemed to be doing fine, but he couldn't possibly keep it up. He had to tell them fast--

"Bombay here!" he yelled. "Get to the third floor!! Abyssinian, you're already there, Balinese's on fifth, Siberian on second. Whatever you do, just GET YOUR ASS TO THE THIRD FLOOR!!!"

"But why--"

"JUST DO IT!!"

He himself ran as fast as his legs could carry him down several flights of stairs, until a large gold "3" greeted him from the wall. He caught his breath and rushed to the elevators.

"Bombay here, everyone on third?"

A chorus of affirmatives greeted him.

"Right, now get to the elevators. Next to them, I mean. They're somewhere around the center of the third floor."

"But you know we can't--"

"Next to one of the elevators should be a big glowing keypad. Punch in K-A-K-Y and a hidden fire escape will open. Slide down it and you'll land outside, near the 4-way intersection of the alleys of the buildings. When we're all outside, Abyssinian follow me, Balinese and Siberian run down the opposite alley. Round the buildings and get back to the car. If the escape doesn't open, break a window or something and get outside. Avoid the doors. They're guarding them, but there aren't any guys at the walls. They're not expecting us to be outside."

"What about Kakyouin?"

"I got Kakyouin!" Omi said exasperatedly as he typed in the code. "Please, just hurry! They'll be all over us if we don't move!"

A round opening appeared in the wall and Omi jumped in. It was a smooth, metal-coated slide; the wind rushed against Omi's face and tousled his hair wildly. "Whee," he whispered to himself.

"AAAAAH!!" Omi yelled, then ducked and rolled as he hit the ground. "Ow. Ow. Ow."

He jumped up and was happy to see that Aya and Ken were already there. Ken grinned and gave him a thumbs-up; Aya looked weary and was clutching his left arm.

Omi saw Ken press his headset button and ask, "Balinese? You okay?"

"Whoohooooo!!!!" He was answered by an exhilarated blond who fell out of the fourth hole, hitting the ground hard. "Oowww..."

Omi tore like hell down the alleyway on his left, Aya not far behind, while Ken and Yohji ran down the path on the right.

"Hey! There they are!!"

Bullets struck the intersection and the dark alley down the middle, ricocheting off the walls. But the assassins were already gone. The four Weiss boys jumped into the car, Aya floored the pedal, and they were out of there.

~.~

End Chapter 2

*wipes brow* Whew, finally.

(1) Hehe, yes all the Kakyouin stuff is from the godly animanga Yami no Matsuei *falls on knees before the almighty Matsushita-sama* It's SO good!!! My favorite! ^______^

(2) Er...I never really pay attention during the mission briefings so I'm not sure if that's how they go. *shrug*

The next chapter will probably take a while to get done, as I have a throbbing headache and school is starting soon. Messy breakup between Aya and Omi in the next chapter ^.~!

More Thanks:

Garner: Thank you for the compliment on my writing style! ^.^ I feel so happy now! Here's the next chappie, hope you like it.

Koori-chan1: *nods* Yes, there are really too few AyaxOmi fics. Why? *cries* Oh vel.

Felflowne aka Espion: waaah!! I love your OmiKen ficcies!! Yes, everyone loves tickle fights. THANK YOU so much for putting me on Author Alert! I feel so appreciated!! *cries* Your mentalist Weiss fic rocked! And so did Rank!

Misura: Aww, thank you so much. I love cute fics myself, and I just cannot write angst to save my life. Thanks again!

Genuine_sun: Hehe, the hormonal bitch comment made me laugh ^.^ People who type in all caps make me happy. Yes, isn't Yotan's outfit just darling? *snickers*

Birman: Whee, KenxOmi! Yup, Aya is being a bastard. If I had an Omi I would probably...er...pair him up with Aya? Hehe. This is going to end up AyaxOmi though, not KenxOmi.

Kearou: I like your name; it has so many vowels! ^.^.....OMIGOSH I want to use that name for one of the characters in my online manga!!! *pause* Can I....? Here's the next chapter! Thank you for your kind words.

Leanie: *nods sagely* Yes, that makes sense. Aya is not very nice at the moment...wake up!! *slaps him* *runs away* Hehe, Aya-land...

Kasra: My fics are all strange! :) I also like love triangles, but sometimes they make me sad...which is why everyone will be all cute and happy at the end! Haha, I'm such a sucker for fluff...

maladyrancor: Thank you! I tried pretty hard to keep the emotions real, like you said...I love being told that I have talent, although I don't have much for writing. ^^;; 

fluffy-kins: Hehe, I didn't update soon...^^; Er, sorry. The fic is going to have lots of KenxOmi, but will definitely end in AyaxOmi. Ken is nicer, true, but... thank you for the compliments!

backlash: Here's more; hope you enjoyed it. :)

TENIPURI: Thanks! Omi/Ken does rock, but sorry, there will be no Aya/Ken in this fic since everyone else writes it...

nah: Thank you! It's not going to be OmiKen at the end, though. But there will be lots of it in between.

8/3/03


	3. Chapter 3

Simple Little Pleasures

Chapter 3

By Julie

Disclaimer: snorfle.

Warnings: some spoilers on Aya's past, even more spoilers on Omi's past

Pairings: AyaxOmi, in a way... teeny tidbit of YohjixKen, teeny tidbit of CrawfordxNagi.

Notes: I'm sorry for the, er, wait... I bet many of you thought I had given up on the fic or something. Actually, I had this chapter finished by and was going to upload it on July 4, Aya's birthday, but unfortunately I was on vacation. And I figured that by some magical means, I would find a computer on said vacation, but I didn't. When I got home, I sent it to my betas, Raven and Chiki, but they were both busy and couldn't beta until I prodded them with a couple of algae-covered sticks. Actually, Chiki was too busy to do so, and Raven was away, so she beta-ed it a few months later. And by then school had started for me, and I was too lazy/busy to upload this chapter. Again, I am very sorry about the three-month-overdue-ness, like my library book. *bows head* *pats her library book*

~.~

Ken let out a long sigh and slumped back into the carseat. "My God...that was a CLOSE one..."

"It was," Omi panted from the front seat, still slightly breathless. "We could've all fucking died..."

"Being assassins, we'll all die early, you know," said Aya, ever the optimist.

Yohji rested his head on the window, bouncing slightly up and down. He was always really hyped up after missions. "We've seen worse, though."

"True, but there won't be many worse than this one. Yohji, move over. I want to lie down."

The blond raised an eyebrow at Ken. "What makes your personal space more important than mine?"

"Because I'm the jock and you're the pimp."

"True." Yohji scooted a little to the left.

Ken eyed the the space he presently had. "That's not enough, bitch. Now, listen to me and listen close 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. I want you to drop to the floor. I want you to curl up into a ball at my feet and be my footrest. Do not speak unless I have spoken to you. Fail to obey, bitch, and you will eat my whip. Now move." he nudged Yohji with his toe.

"That makes me cry, Kenken. My ass is too nice for your whip."

Ken laughed and played along. "Oh, please. My ass is better than yours."

"Aya's ass is better than both of ours put together."

"Since when was Aya in the picture?"

Omi thought of something, "Hey, Aya..." the boy piped up, "Are you sure you can drive with that arm?"

"I'm fine. It only cut the skin."

"It must have cut pretty deep." Omi remembered Aya clutching his left arm, the leather trenchcoat shining with blood--

"I'm FINE," Aya snapped.

The seventeen-year old was slightly irked by this curt reply. "I was just worried, jeez!"

Ken closed his eyes and laid down, resting his head in Yohji's lap, too tired to care. "s'okay, Omi. He'll be all right by tomorrow."

Nodding, Omi rolled down the window and closed his eyes, letting the wind caress his face and ruffle his hair. In the back of the car, Yohji was stroking Ken's chocolate-colored locks distractedly, the brunet already half asleep. It was a cute picture, really. Sometimes Omi wondered if there was more than just friendship and camaderie between his best friend and the tall blond. Nah, Yohji was as straight as a ruler...wasn't he?

"Hey, Yohji."

"Hnn?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure. I might not answer, or tell the truth, but you can ask."

Slightly amused at the impeccable logic of this statement, the honey-haired boy questioned, "Are you, like, attracted to guys in any way?"

The older assassin's emerald eyes widened, surprised. Then, looking thoughtful, he chewed his lower lip for a second and grinned. "Yup,bi!! Twice the choices!" He flashed the V sign.

Ken murmured something that was muffled by Yohji's pant leg.

"What?"

The athlete turned his head, "I SAID, I'm gay. That Yuriko bitch just eliminated all hope of me ever liking girls.*"

"Wow, are we starting a sexual orientation discussion or something? since we're on the subject, I'm bi," Omi replied, unabashed.

"What is this, the Homosexual Assassin Society?" Yohji stretched his long limbs, "Crawford and what's-his-name-that-little-brunet-kitty from Schwartz are together."

Omi's eyes widened. "Holy CRAP!! Crawford and Nagi??"

"That's what Shuldich told me when we had a little chat at the bar yesterday..."

Aya's voice came from the driver's seat. "You saw one of those Schwartz bastards at a bar? Did you kill him?"

"Nope!" Yohji chirped, waaay too cheerfully.

Something indistinguishable was muttered in Aya's husky voice, but no yelling ensued. Yay for Aya's psychiatrist...a.k.a. his imaginary friend, Bob.

"Hey, we were drunk! And he was pretty fun to talk to, especially since he kept trying to use his psychic crap to make me do a threesome with him and a goat ."

The youngest assassin lifted an eyebrow, straying back to the Crawford x Nagi topic. "Isn't Nagi, like, 15 or 16? Brad Crawford looks at least twenty-three! I mean, yeah, he's hot and all...but he's so stick-up-the-ass-y."

~.~

Across Tokyo, Crawford sneezed. He tightened his arm around Nagi's bare shoulders, who snuggled deeper into his chest in return.

~.~

"What are we, women? We're gossiping like crazy..." Ken piped up from the back as the car pulled into the garage.

After Aya locked the doors, the four members of Weiss, tired, burnt out, and exhausted, stepped into the sanctuary of their home. Wanting nothing more than sleep after this stressful night, Aya went up the stairs, while Omi left for his room to complete the mission report. Yohji, however was not sleepy at all. He hopped from foot to foot, bouncing up and down impatiently. Always flooded with andreline after missions, he was...now he was all hyper.

Ken eyed the blond man warily. "What's up with you?"

Said blond shrugged. "You know me. Want to see a movie or something with Aya and Omi?"

"But I'm tiiiired~~" Ken whined, so unlike himself in his sleepiness.

Yohji carelessly draped an arm around the youth. "Jeez, I'm not forcing you to come with me." he pouted mockingly and his eyes sparkled in shoujo fashion, clutching his hands together in praying position. "Buh pleeeeeease??"

"Sure, sure, whatever," the brunet sighed. "I'll go get Omi."

There was no need for that, however, as right after Ken's halfhearted agreement, Omi stepped into the kitchen to get some water. He blinked at the two florist-slash-assassins standing there, inquiring, "What are you two doing?"

"We're having sex. Can't you tell?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry for walking in on your passionate lovemaking."

"Hey, Omi," Ken interrupted, the flow of the conversation not doing good things for his blush reflex, "Want to come see a movie with us?"

The boy ran a hand through his mussed honey-blond hair. "Sure, but there isn't anything on at two in the morning, is there?"

Yohji winked. "Oh, you'd be surprised."

"Okay then," Bombay shrugged, agreeing. "Surprise me. I'll go get Aya."

The youngest assassin of Weiss padded up the stairs and headed down the hall to the redhead's room. Reaching the door, he knocked lightly on the wood. "It's Omi," he called softly, knowing that Aya liked to know who was there.

"Come in," came Aya's voice.

The blue-eyed boy pushed the door open and carefully stepped in, taking in the sight of his redheaded swordsman lying on the bed, one hand across his eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Omi paused for a second. "Do you-D'you want to come see a movie with me and Ken and Yohji?" he asked, knowing perfectly well what the answer would be--

"No."

Assumption correct. The seventeen-year old knew he should have just left it at that and gone with the two other assassins, in fact, he had one hand on the doorknob and was stepping out, but he changed his mind and asked abruptly, "Aya, why have you been ignoring me lately?"

The older man opened one eye, completely taken by surprise by the sudden question. "What?" was the best answer he could manage.

"You heard me," Omi turned around and leaned against the wall. "Why?"

Aya hesitated. How could he tell Omi what he really felt? HE didn't even know how he really felt. Why HAD he been ignoring Omi lately? Yeah, the Takatori thing had something to do with it, but even he wasn't a big enough jerk to completely ignore his lover because of who he was related to. Aya didn't want to tell the boy the real reason... he wanted to be in control of the situation, like he always was. Most of the time. Except when Omi was really, really horny.

Instead, he said simply, "Because you're a Takatori."

Now THIS made the chibi mad. Like really, really, seriously pissed. "The HELL?! You're being a bastard to me because of who I was related to? *I* didn't choose to be a Takatori!!"

Unable to stop himself, Aya said flatly, "Takatori put my sister in a coma."

He really shouldn't have said that. "Yeah, your sister is in a coma and that's bad and all, but guess what?!!" Omi yelled. *I* did not do it to her!! I didn't--"

The swordsman's eyes narrowed. "Don't talk about my sister like that."

Omi ignored him. "Do you THINK I wanted to be Takatori?!? Do you think I wanted my fucking father, whom the only thing I ever wanted to do was please him, abandon me?! Were YOU tied to a pole in a basement when you were a little kid, surrounded by big creepy men you didn't know, calling your dad on a cell and asking for a ransom in exchange for your body?! _Did *your* dad refuse to pay it_?!? Did your own fucking blood father leave you to fucking die in a fucking basement?!"

He turned around and slammed his hand on the wall, punctuating each phrase with a punch. "MY OWN FUCKING *DAD*--" punch-- "LEFT ME TO FUCKING *DIE*--" punch-- "AND I WAS FUCKING *RAPED*--" punch-- "BECAUSE HE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME, HIS OWN FUCKING SON, ENOUGH TO PAY THE FUCKING RANSOM!! AND HE WAS RICH!! HE *WANTED* ME TO DIE!!"

"Omi-" Aya began; he had no idea his kitten felt this way--

The boy turned to him, eyes blazing. "And you wouldn't have paid it either, would you?!" He yelled. "You wouldn't care!! You don't give two shits about me! BECAUSE I'M JUST YOUR FUCKING SEX TOY!!!"

At last, the youth fell silent. He caught his breath, all the anger having suddenly flown out of him. He just felt completely drained. And exhausted. The only thing Tsukiyono Omi wanted now was sleep.

"Omi--"

The boy shook his head. "It's over, Aya," he said shortly. "I-I just can't take it anymore." And with that, he left and shut the door behind him.

Walking down the stairs, the blue-eyed boy realized that there were no tears cascading down his cheeks, no drops of wetness drying on his face or collecting in his eyes. Why was he not crying? Was his former relationship with Aya not strong enough to make him tear even a little? He laughed harshly to himself. 'You're pathetic, Tsukiyono Omi. A complete hypocrite. No wonder Aya didn't want you.'

When he reached Yohji and Ken in the kitchen, the two regarded the blond boy with silent, searching eyes, having heard everything. Omi forced a tiny, weak smile and waved his hand. "Go on without me, guys. I'm going to bed."

"Are you al-" Ken started.

Yohji yanked roughly on his arm, shutting Ken up with a glare. Omi was thankful; he really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. "Ken, let's go. Bye, chibi."

When Yohji dragged Ken outside and shut the door behind him, Omi turned around and started padding silently up the stairs, everything a big gray blurry jumble in his mind. From the big jumble escaped a tiny, clear thought: Mission report. Ah, yes, he needed to do the mission report.

Settling himself at his desk and facing the glowing laptop, the youngest member of Weiss hovered his fingers over the keys hesitantly. He had never liked writing the mission reports; what was there to say? The guy's dead. We killed him. The End. Wasn't that all they needed to know?

Ah, well. A lengthy, drawn-out report of pure babble looked better than one sentence, however concise. Omi quickly typed a page filled with huge words and pure crap to impress the big cheeses, then did a bit of schoolwork halfheartedly. His mind wasn't on anything. Anything other than Aya, and what had happened mere minutes ago in his room. 

The blue-eyed boy's eyes fell as he recalled his former lover's expression...he had caught a flash of surprise, hurt, and confusion in the redhead's eyes when Omi stated the breakup, before it was replaced by his usual cold facade. Biting his lip and frowning, Omi shook his head. No, he had made the right choice. However much he loved Aya, he couldn't stay with someone that treated him like shit.

~.~

* I HATE Yuriko with a passion. Mary Sue galore. Sorry to the Yuriko fans (if they exist).

Sorry if Omi seemed a bit OOC. Julie likes her Omikins with a bit of bite. He's not just some crying, completely submissive uke, you know. He's stronger than that.


End file.
